


Knees (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M, Mary Writes a Letter to John, Mary is smart, Mary’s POV, We stan mary in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Knees” by Bebe Rexha(Written 5-6-2020)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 5





	Knees (Johnlock)

You think I don't notice. You're so blinded by the illusion that you honestly don't think I notice. You haven't talked to me in 2 weeks, John. You haven't touched me since he came back. 

When I met you, you insistently became my best friend. I know I never became yours. You can't become something to someone when they already have one if there not looking for a new one. I should have seen it then.

It's not fair. I still love you. I'm just running in circles at this point trying to get your attention. If I'm not all you need- then just let me go. Stop trying, John. I'm begging you at this point- I'm not the one for you and we both know it. 

You still try so hard to make it work.  
You used to take me on dates, now you'd rather go on cases with him and honestly...i can't blame you. I wish i could read you like he can. Find the exact words to let you know it's okay. You hold my hand and say you love me. Then he comes around and it's almost as if you forget that your supposed to show me affection. You're too enraptured by his brilliance. I'm tired of hearing your lies and I'm pretty sure your tired of saying them.

Please don't be scared to leave.   
I'll be okay. There's plenty of opportunity for me to be happy elsewhere. Maybe find a young and sexy rebound or go to Cuba with Jeanette. I just go wherever the wind blows me.

I know you love him. I also know that he loves you too.   
He deserves to know you love him. And you deserve to have that love. 

Let me free, John.


End file.
